


Harrison Black

by Magic_of_Daydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, An - Freeform, Angst, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lily Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_of_Daydreaming/pseuds/Magic_of_Daydreaming
Summary: "We expect great things from you as the Black heir." Harry wakes up in the past as Sirius's older twin brother, but finds himself forgetting everything from the future. HP/DM JP/SS SB/RL Dumbledore Bashing





	1. Heir Black

**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**

“It’s time to wake up Harry.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open to white ceiling.

“Whe-… where am I?”

“You’re finally awake.” 

Harry turned his head to see who spoke, only to see a black haired man sitting in the seat next to his bed

“Wh-…who are you and why am I here?” Harry asked the stranger.

“You’re at St Mungo’s Hospital… My name is Orion Black, and I am you’re father.”

Harry felt his whole body freeze, “…My dad?” 

“You were stolen the week you were born, you have a twin named Sirius and a younger brother named Regulus” Orion explained.

Harry nodded his head with a pained face, “Are you alright?” Orion asked Harry; “yeah, my head just hurts.”

Orion nodded his head understandingly, “I’ll be back; I’m going to inform a mediwizard that you’re awake.”

“Okay” Harry replied quietly, watching Orion leave the room.

‘How did I get here? Last I remember was going to bed at the Durs- wait why can't I remember anything… crap my name is – and I'm from – DAMMIT! Why can't I remember anything ?!’ Harry frantically thought to himself.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

Harry saw a little boy poking his head through the door entrance.

“Hello” the little boy said shyly waving his hand at Harry; “my name is Regulus” he introduced himself.

“Hello” Harry replied, Regulus walked over to his bed and sat in the chair Orion had originally sat in. “You’re my brother Harrison right?” he asked him, “Is that my name?” Harry asked, “Yes it is; Harrison Black is your name” Orion said from the doorway startling the two boys. The mediwizard who walked behind Orion walked towards Harry smiling, “How are you feeling Mr Black?” he asked, “I’m…feeling okay, but my head hurts a bit” Harry replied. 

“That’s understandable, you were found unconscious; here’s a pain relief potion to help sooth your head.” The mediwizard said as he handed him the vial, “Thank you” Harry replied as he took the potion from his hand.

“Uck… tastes horrible.” 

Orion and Regulus lightly chuckled at the face Harry made when he drank the potion. “Okay Mr Black. I’ll be right back with Auror Windelvine” he informed them before walking out of the room. 

“Why is he getting an Auror?” Harry asked with a puzzled expression.

“We wish to know what has happened to you in the past thirteen years” Orion told him; “After that is Harrison coming home with us father?” Regulus looked up to his father as he waited for his reply. 

“If young Harrison wishes to come home with us, yes” Orion nodded. Regulus turned back to face Harry “Would like to live with us?” Harry looked between the two and nodded “Yes…I would like to know my family.”

“Then it’s settled you shall come home with us once everything here is fin-“

Orion was cut off by a loud screech from the door; “YOU’RE AWAKE!” the women quickly rushed to Harry followed by another boy trailing behind her.

The woman reached out and cradled his head, “Orion have they found those filthy bastards who stole our son yet!” The woman screeched.

“No dear. The Aurors are coming now to see what our son remembers,” Orion explained to his wife. “I see.” She sternly replied. She turned back to the child in her arms “I am your mother Walburga, and that boy over there is your younger twin brother Sirius.” She introduced them. Harry nodded “It's nice to meet you” he replied.

“Come Walburga. The Aurors have arrived and wish to see us before they speak with young Harrison” Orion gestured his wife to the door. With a huff Walburga let go of her son and followed gracefully behind her husband. 

“Hello, so you're my twin” Sirius grinned at Harry, “I suppose we do look alike, sadly not identical though; too bad, we could had so much fun with if we were, I mean think of all the pranks we could of pulled?!” 

Harry nodded, not knowing how to respond to him, “Do you remember anything?” Regulus asked, “I- have some vague memories, but not a lot” he explained his younger brother. 

“We’ll it's okay me and Reg will help you out with anything, you'll be coming to Hogwarts with us next year, you'll be sorted in the same year as me, Merlin forbid if a Black was sorted in the wrong year” Sirius told Harry with a thoughtful expression “but in mean time you'll be home with us; but I'll be spending time with the Potters more though” he trailed off.

“Why will you be spending more time with the Potters? If you don't mind be asking.”

“Mother and Sirius don't see eye to eye” Regulus explained quietly, Sirius continued to explain “I’m not going by their expectations, so I try to spend as little time with our family.” Regulus looked hurt at Sirius’s explanation but quickly smoothed his mask but Harry caught it.

“I see…”

“We’ll be outside waiting for you while the Aurors talk to you” Regulus told Harry while dragging a pouting Sirius outside with him.

His parents and the Auror stepped inside the room as soon as the two younger boys left. “Hello there. I'm Auror Heath Windelvine, how are you feeling there son?”

“I'm good sir” Harry replied. Auror Windelvine walked up to him and sat on his bed while his parents stood guard at the door. “Well Mr Black, I’m going to ask a few questions. Is that alright?” He asked Harry.

“That's fine sir, I understand” Harry nodded 

The Auror smiled at him “Good lad” 

“Okay first question, do you remember who you've been living with for the past thirteen years?” 

“I remember when I was around five I lived with someone but was killed in front of me. After the muggle police found out I was moved to an orphanage…it was a dreadful place to live…they didn’t liked that I could to magic, when I turned eight I ran away, I didn't want to be locked up in the cupboard under the stairs… Since then I lived with a madam Ciel, she was a squib but she taught me all about magic! But then she was killed, I didn't get a really good look at him before I passed out, but he had a really long beard” 

Harry didn't know where all that information came from; it was like his mouth just started talking on autopilot. 

“HOW DARE THEY!!” Walburga screamed “HOW DARE THEY DISRESPECT THE NAME OF BLACK, WHERE IS THIS MUGGLE ORPHANAGE!!” She raged, “Calm down dear, they will get their dues in time” Orion told his wife calmly with a dark look on his face. 

“Do you remember who you lived with when you were five?” The Auror asked Harry.

Harry shoot his head “No, but I remember him telling me he found me in basket in front of his door one day” he explained to the Auror.

“Hmm I see. Thank you Mr Black, I'm going to go look through the muggle police file to see if we can find more clues on who took you” the Auror nodded his head at him and then to Orion and Walburga as he left. Orion gave a single nod back, whilst Walburga sneered at him.

Walburga walked up to Harry and brought a single finger under his chin to tilt his head to face her. “We will make sure that filthy muggle orphanage gets what's coming to them” she spoke sharply; Harry could only nod in response. 

Walburga was satisfied that her oldest son understood, “You'll be coming home with us today. I will go speak with the mediwizard to get you discharged, while Orion helps you get ready.” She swiftly left the room not bothering to wait for a reply.

“I brought you some of Sirius clothes, you should be the same size. We shall get your own clothes tomorrow” 

Orion handled Harry a neatly folded pile of clothes

“Thank you… Father”

Orion smiled at him “I shall be waiting outside with the other two” and left Harry to change. 

Harry sighed to himself; he didn't know what to do. He could feel that he's forgetting something important that happened in his life, but he just couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. 

Harry got up and started to change out of the hospital gown and into the clothes he was given. He looked at himself in the mirror, ‘I feel like I shouldn't look like this..’ he thought to himself. Harry did notice the resemblance between him and Sirius, but couldn't help feel like he should look different. 

**Knock, knock**

“Harrison? Are you finished changing” Orion asked from the other side of the door.

“Yes. I have.” Harry called back.

Orion opened the door, “Very well, we shall be leaving now. Come now Harrison” he gestured for Harry for follow him. 

Regulus walked side-by-side Harry, “ We’re going to stay at the Black Manor. Mother thinks the wards are safer there than Grimmauld Place, we moved there because of the war, but mother and father decided it’s too risky to live there now.” 

Harry nodded his head “How are we getting there?” He asked Regulus, “Father will be apparating you and Sirius and I will be apparating with mother.”

Orion turned to the boys “Now hold onto my arm Harrison” Harry turned to Regulus before grabbing his fathers arm “See you at the manor.” Regulus waved as they popped away. 

“Welcome home Harrison” Orion put his hand on Harry's shoulder; “We expect great things from you as the Black heir” he looked at Harry proudly. “Indeed we expect marvellous things from you” Walburga told Harry smugly.

Harry turned away from his parents to face the hallway of the Black Manor.

“I'm home.”


	2. To Be An Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to know more about his younger brother Regulus, while Sirius chose to stay with the Potters. He learns that being a Slytherin at Hogwarts isn't as glamours as it seems to be. From then Harry decided he wants to make a change in the wizarding world.

**“KREACHER!!”**

“Yes Madam Black?” a sickly looking elf popped up in front of them.

“You shall be serving in the Black Manor now.” Walburga sternly told the elf. Kreacher bowed “Yes Masters.” 

“Bring young Harrison to his room” Orion instructed Kreacher, “Yes master; young master shall be following Kreacher now” Harry looked up to Orion then to Kreacher and hesitantly followed the elf.

“I’ll come with you, brother.” Regulus quickly followed the two up the stairs. Harry looked around the manor in awe; the decoration was elegantly beautiful. There was a mixture of silver, black and green. Although the mixture of colours gave off the feeling of a cold and uninviting feeling, to Harry it felt like home. 

“Young master must be following Kreacher” Regulus and Kreacher noticed that Harry has stopped. Harry felt his face flush; “Sorry” Regulus smiled at him “It’s alright, but come now. Let’s go to your room” Harry smiled back a Regulus and replied “Alright”.

They walked up the grand staircase and past many doors until they got to a large two-door entrance coloured black with silver lining. “My rooms that one” Regulus pointed to the dark green door with silver lining a couple doors down. “That one is Sirius room,” he pointed to the door opposite Harry's. 

“Mother and Father’s room is in a different wing,” he explained to Harry. 

Kreacher opened the door, to show a large bedroom with a double bed with black silk linen, a two seated vintage couch near the large bookcase built into the wall filled with old looking books. As he looked around he noticed a door in the corner to an ensuite, another door to his wardrobe, and finally a balcony that faces the garden.

“Mother is having someone come over tomorrow to get you measured for clothes” Regulus told Harry, sitting on his bed. “Is there being anything young master be needing from Kreacher?” Harry looked at the elf and smiled a small sweet smile, “No thank you Kreacher”.

Kreacher looked at Harry in a mild shock, the only other person to show any kind of kindness to him was Regulus. But now having another master being kind to his filled his chest with warmth.

Kreacher looked up to Harry beaming with happiness before popping away. Regulus look towards Harry with pride in the eyes “you're nice to him…” he said shyly. Harry looked back at regulus and smiled “Of course, he deserves as much kindness as we do”.

“…Mother and Sirius are quite horrible to him to be frank… Father isn’t terrible to him per say, however he does treat him with detest” Regulus reluctantly told Harry. “Well I don't know about mother but we’ll just have to show Sirius that even elves need kindness especially the ones that serve the family” Harry told Regulus with determination in his voice.

Regulus couldn't be happier to know that his older brother treated Kreacher with kindness unlike Sirius who despised the elf for following their Mother’s orders. Regulus felt like he could trust Harry more than Sirius with his open mind.

“Thank you for being nice to Kreacher” Harry just grinned at Regulus.

 **POP**

“Young masters is being needed in the Master’s office by the Master and Mistress, yes they are” Kreacher popped back into Harry's room to inform the two.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“With Harrison being the heir; we no longer need to focus on Sirius” Walburga thought out loud.

“That may be true dearest but he still has a image to uphold” Orion replied to her thoughts. He was facing the window watching the view of the trees swaying from the wind. Walburga scoffed at that notion, “Like that imbecile would try to live up to the Black name, he's been more defiant since he was sorted into Gryffindor”.

**Knock, knock, knock**

The boys knocked on the door before slightly opening the door, “May we enter Father?” Harry asked Orion.

Orion smirked at his eldest politeness “Yes. Come in boys”.

Regulus and Harry went to sit in the two elegant chairs facing Orion’s office table filled with paper work. Orion went to a seat in his chair whilst Walburga stood behind him staring down at the two.

“Do not worry, we aren't waiting for Sirius. We wished to talk to you both.”

Orion sternly looked at the boys “Harrison you are heir so there will be a lot to be expected from you. Regulus you are the youngest, although you aren't heir, you still have an image to uphold” Harry looked up to face his father and nodded, “But what about Sirius?”

Walburga sneered, “That boy does not care about this family, and now that he's no long heir we no longer have to focus on that failure of a child”. Harry had a hard time not making a face at her, he didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to defend Sirius’s honour. But Harry knew that making a scene would cause trouble for his youngest brother so he fought the urge.

The boys nodded; “There's only a couple of weeks before you two head of to Hogwarts, till then we are having a tutor to teach you our ways Harrison” Orion stated at his eldest with pride, Harry nodded “I understand Father”.

“Very good, you two are excused. We will see you at dinner boys”.

Regulus and Harry nodded to their parents before exiting the room.

Walburga looked at her eldest as he closed the door; “He will do well as the Black heir, I can feel his magic. It is quiet powerful”. Orion had a glint in the stone cold face “Only the best for the Black family” he spoke in a superior tone, “Too right dear” Walburga replied arrogantly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst their parents continued to discuss the future of the Black household, Regulus and Harry walked around the manor. “What’s it like in Hogwarts?” Harry asked Regulus curiously. Regulus thought for a moment before replying “Hogwarts is… a home away from home if you’re in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but if you’re in Slytherin like me the only safe place there is the Slytherin common room”.

Regulus suddenly stopped walking, they were in front of the open large twin glass doors of the balcony. “Because of Voldemort everyone thinks all Slytherins are evil… Everyone treats us like dirt because we wish to preserve our magic. Hogwarts education always coddles muggleborns. They know nothing of our ways, but we have to abide to their muggle way.” Regulus looked so frustrated explaining this to Harry.

They walked out onto the balcony and sat in the outdoor tea table. Regulus looked up to the clear blue sky continuing his explanation. “Even though some Ravenclaws do side with the Slytherins, the Hufflepuff tend to avoid us so that’s okay, but most of the Gryffindors go out of their way to torment us because they think we’re evil”. 

Harry looked at his brother; he could tell that Regulus was distressed talking about the unfairness the Slytherins face because of prejudice. “What about the Headmaster? Doesn’t the Headmaster do anything about it?” Regulus shook his head and looked down sadly. “No he’s a Gryffindor so he’s incredibly biased with the houses. He turns a blind eye to anything the Gryffindors do…”

Regulus looked straight at Harry “Sirius is in Gryffindor. He and his group of friends the Marauders are the main people that target Slytherins; if I wasn’t Sirius’s brother I would probably be a big target.” Harry looked conflicted with this information he could only nod in response “Do the Slytherins defend themselves at least?” Regulus gave a small smile, “Yes, of course we do, we won’t take attacks lying down. But because we’re a target we always stick in groups, we must defend our own”.  
The two sat there in silence soaking up the peaceful feeling. Regulus felt better letting someone know about the hardships of being in the Slytherin house without judgement. But with Harry all he could think was how he needed to make a change while he was in Hogwarts; he need to read on methods to make everyone feel safe and be treated equally. 

To Harry judging a whole house because of one persons actions was completely ridiculous. Just because one person was evil doesn’t mean the whole house was. Harry thought more about it, and came to the conclusion that if everyone in Hogwarts treats the Slytherins with animosity, it would more likely push them to join the one person they are judged as.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From then on Harry read all the books he could find from basics and advanced books on magic and potions to politics and the pureblood history. Walburga and Orion were very proud of how Harry was teaching himself the pureblood history so they decided there was no need for a tutor. 

Sirius has spent the rest of the holiday with the Potter family. Although he wanted to know more about his twin, he couldn’t stand to spend another second with his family. 

**Flash Back**

_After another fight with his mother Sirius decided to go stay at the Potters until he had to go back to Hogwarts. But decided to have a talk with Harry before he left. Sirius walked up to Harry’s door._

_**Knock, knock, knock** _

_Sirius knocked on Harrys door before opening, not bothering to wait for a reply. “Hey, I’m going to stay with the Potters for the rest of the holidays” Sirius explained to him; Harry looked to see Sirius at the door, he nodded before asking “Is everything okay?” Sirius smiled softly at him “Yeah, just another argument with mother dearest… So it’s better to stay over my friends”._

_“Listen, mother and father told me that I’m no longer heir because you’re the oldest. I’m not mad about it, don’t worry; but now you’re the they’re going to pressure you.” Harry looked down, “I know they told me about being the heir; but because I wasn’t raised by them, my mindset is a little different. I want to make a change where everyone feels equal.” He explained to Sirius._

_Sirius couldn’t help but feel proud of his brother, “I’m probably not going to be much help, but if that’s your goal as the heir, I’ll support you from the sidelines” Sirius grinned at his brother._

_“Well I best be off, see you at the end of the holidays Harrison” as Sirius turned to leave, Harry said something causing him to stop. “Call me Harry” he called out to Sirius._

_Sirius couldn’t help but laugh, “Call me Siri” he called back to Harry before continuing his walk to the main fireplace to floo to the Potter manor._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed by, Harry learnt more than he expected, he had spent most of his time in the in Black library. He also spent a lot of time with Regulus flying or just talking to each other, creating a tight brotherly bond.

Two days before it was time to leave for Hogwarts, Orion took Harry to Ollivanders get his wand. As they entered the bells chimed to alert Ollivander he had customers. “I’d wondered when I was seeing you here Mister Black.” Ollivander swung from the ladder startling the two, although Orions face was a stoic as ever. 

“Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands” Ollivander told Harry whilst going through some boxes of wands, trying to choose which wand would suit Harry the best. “Ah yes, although it was some time ago when I purchased my wand, it doesn’t seem like it” Orion agreed with Ollivander. 

“Here we are” finally choosing a wand, he went over to the young Lord and handed him the wand to try out. Harry just looked at Ollivander, “Give it a wave,” he said to Harry like he should of known what to do. Harry swished his the wand and it cased a stack of boxed wands to come flying out of the shelf. Startled Harry quickly put the wand down on the counter.

Ollivander looked back at Harry before saying “Apparently not” before leaving to find another wand. Ollivander climbed up onto a step stool to get another wand thinking it may suit Harry better. “Ah… perhaps this one” handing another wand to him. Harry took the wand before once again swishing the wand, only causing him to break the vase by the window; “NO, no, no, defiantly not” Harry once again placed the wand back onto the counter afraid to touch it.

Orion looked at his child and couldn’t help but feel quite smug, “It seems you are quite magically powerful” he boasted to his child. “No matter, there’s always a wand for every wizard and witch in my shop” Ollivander said before going off to find another wand for Harry.

Ollivander went down the hall of shelved boxed wands before stopping in front a certain box, he took it out of the shelf and thought to himself for a bit. He wondered maybe the young Lord was destined for this particular wand. “I wonder…” Ollivander turned back to face the two Black Lords and quickly walked back to them, opening the box and taking out the wand.

Ollivander walked around the counter and stood in front of Harry holding the wand before carefully handing the wand to him. Once Harry took the wand from Ollivander’s hands he could feel a light gust of wind swirling around him and light shine down onto him whilst the lights around him flickered. Orion looked curiously at him wondering what was so strange about this particular wand. 

Ollivander looked at Harry “Yikes… very curious” Harry looked up to Ollivander “S-sorry, but what’s curious?” he asked. Ollivander took the wand looking at it closely before he replied, “I remember every wand I sold Mister Black; it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather that resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other, it is curious that is you should be destined for this one when it’s brother is the new Dark Lords.” 

Harry gulped before asking “And who owned that wand?” Ollivander looked closely at Harry “It’s best not to talk about him; the wand chooses the wizard Mister Black, it is not always clear why… But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, after all even though the new Dark Lord isn’t someone you should idolise, he is doing great things… terrible, but great.” Ollivander handed the wand back to Harry.

Orion went to pay Ollivander while Harry inspected his wand. Once his father paid, they both walked out, just before they left Harry heard Ollivander call out “You will be a fine young wizard Mister Black” raising his cup to his in honour, Harry nodded back before stepping out of the store.

“Your mother has already picked up your books as well as Sirius’s and Regulus’s, your robes have been made when you were fitted, we shall be leaving for the Black manor” Orion explained.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two flooed back to the manor they were greeted by Walburga and Regulus and a beautiful snow-white owl in a cage. “Harrison darling, this is your new owl” Walburga smugly presented the owl “Thank you mother” he polity replied.

“Here is your Hogwarts letter” Regulus handed him his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr H. Black, 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

“It arrived awhile back, but you were too busy reading in the library to notice it. Mother and Father have already sent the acceptance letter on your behalf” Regulus explained to Harry.

“I see…” 

“What are you going to name your owl?” he asked curiously. Harry thought for a bit before a name popped in his head “Hedwig” was all he could say. It felt like that was the only name the owl could have, nothing else would fit.

“The Germanic elements hadu "battle, combat" and wig "war", a fine name you have chosen Harrison” Orion praised him. Walburga smiled smugly agreeing with her husband.

 **“Only two more days until Hogwarts”** Harry couldn’t help say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. I copied and pasted the Hogwarts acceptance letter from the harrypotter.wikia page)


	3. Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my faithful readers! 
> 
> Sorry that it's been so long since I posted; things were a bit hectic since the last time I posted, hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'Where am I?'

_Harry looked around; it was an office, it looked very familiar but Harry couldn't remember who it belongs to. Everything was perfectly in place. Harry turned to face the door when Dumbledore and Sirius argued when they entered._

_"We have to tell - the truth!" Sirius cried. Dumbledore looked sternly at him, "We will do no such thing, we can't have known until the time right time". Sirius's face looked enraged, "The right time?! THE RIGHT TIME?! YOU MEAN WHEN YOU PLAN TO KILL HIM OFF!?"._

_Harry looked at them with a confused expression, 'who are they talking about?' he wondered to himself._

_Dumbledore turned back to face Sirius, "It's for the greater good my dear boy… I know you care for young Harry, but this is the only way". Sirius's face scrunched up his expression was spitting with hate for the old geezer, "Well then you can count me out, I don't want any part of this, I love my godson and I'd rather die then let you train him only to be killed" Sirius turned around to stomp out of the room._

_"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with my plans. Obliviate!"_

Harry shot out of his bed, sweat dripping down this face, breathing heavily. _'What was that? Why was Sirius an adult? Who did Dumbledore want to kill?'_ There were so many questions running through his mind, nothing made sense anymore, there were so many blanks in his mind.

Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees. Tomorrow he leaves for Hogwarts, but everything was so confusing he couldn't think straight. Most of his memories no longer made sense, like he didn't really live those memories. Harry sighed _'hopefully everything makes sense to me soon… but I should take that dream into consideration and keep an eye on the headmaster'._

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Master must be waking up now, yes he must"

Harry woke up to Kreacher standing next to the bed trying to wake him up. He sat up stretching his arms and gave a big yawn before greeting the house elf "Good morning Kreacher" Harry smiled; Kreacher smiled back at him "Yes, yes good morning Master Harrison; you must be getting up now, breakfast is being severed, yes it is and then Master must be getting ready to leave" Kreacher nodded his head enthusiastically.

Harry staggered out of bed and thanked the house elf while he popped away. When he got to the hallway he met up with Regulus along the way, "Morning Reg, a fine morning it is", Regulus nodded "Good morning Harry". They walked in a comfortable silence to the dining area; when they arrived they could see Walburga and Orion were already seated. Walburga was quietly sipping her tea with a peaceful expression while Orion was calmly reading the daily prophet.

"Good morning mother, father"

"Good morning boys" Orion replied without looking up from his paper.

Walburga turned her head to look at them "Good morning my dears, come eat now, soon you'll be off to Hogwarts". Harry and Regulus quickly but calmly walked to their seats beside each other.

"Kreacher…" Walburga calmly called

 **POP** "Yes Mistress Black"

"Sirius should be flooing into the manor now, go greet him" Kreacher bowed and replied "Yes Mistress" before popping away.

"Do hurry up boys, you must be getting ready soon".

"Yes mother." The boys replied before quickly rushing out the door.

Orion chuckled to himself watching the boys leave the through the door. "I must say, I'm quite happy to see that our family is finally complete," he told his wife. Walburga smirked at her husband **"Only the best of the Black family"** she replied smugly.

Walburga could see it now; their family will always be superior and now that their heir is back it's finally time to show the wizarding world by how much so.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace; he looked around the room and couldn't help but sigh. He hated coming back home, not that it was ever a home to him, he really wished the Potters could adopt him but he knew his **_parents_** would never allow that.

"Filthy mudblood lover is home"

Sirius turned and glared at Kreacher. Kreacher narrowed his eyes at Sirius there was a time he truly loved his young master… but he changed, he started treating Kreacher **_just like his mother_** , he couldn't help but think bitterly to himself.

"Mistress Black be telling Kreacher to tell young master to wait with other young masters in the main lounge," Kreacher told him before popping away.

Sirius turned and left to go to his brothers, sighing to himself again, "there's no place like home…" he sarcastically mumbled to himself.

When he entered the room he noticed how much closer Harry and Regulus, they were talking quietly to each other; they seemed so happy. Sirius couldn't help but feel jealous, but strangely he didn't know whom he was jealous of.

Was he jealous that Regulus looked so at ease talking to Harry, like how he used to feel with Sirius; or was he jealous that Regulus now knew his twin better than him. Probably because instead of staying spending time to get to know his long lost twin, he ran off to the Potters because he couldn't stand being in the same house as his parents.

Sirius stepped into the lounge to make his make presence known to his brothers. Sirius couldn't help but notice that when they realised he was finally there, Regulus face turned blank. He felt a slight twinge pain in his chest. he hasn't realised his and Regulus relationship was that bad until now.

Harry turned to see Sirius at the door; he noticed the pained face he was making. "Hey Sirius how have you been?" he asked his brother, but Harry wondered why Sirius looked so hurt when turned to face him. Sirius quickly put on a big fake grin on his face hiding his jealousy; "Hey Harry, I've been good, staying at the Potter's was amazing like always; what about you? How was staying with our horrid parents?"

Harry could see right past that fake smile Sirius plastered on his face. Regulus looked uncomfortable with Sirius talking badly about their parents and chose to step out of the room to let his brothers talk.

Regulus muttered a quiet "excuse me" before stepping out.

Harry watched Regulus leave before replying to Sirius "… it's been good here, they've actually been quite nice to me…"

"Wait, wait, okay hold up; our pureblood enthusiast mother and our stone hearted father was nice to you?!"

Harry was a bit taken back by his outburst, he gave a hesitant nod, "yeah they've made me feel welcomed… is… is there something wrong?" he asked. Sirius shook his head "No, it's just all my life I've never seen them be kind to anyone, even to me and Regulus…"

"I don't know what to say… I've only known them since I woke up from the accident… I'm really sorry if me being here has caused changes and made you uncomfortable."

Sirius shook his head again, "No, maybe this is a good sign…" he replied with a far-off look on his face.

**POP**

Kreacher popped into the room; "Mistress is saying to Kreacher to tell young masters it's time to leave" Kreacher informed them before disappearing. Sirius turned to Harry and grin "It's time to go".

Harry smiled back "Yeah, I guess it is…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Familiar Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone that's waited so patiently for the next chapter of this story!
> 
> I know I promised to post this ageees ago, unfortunately, I was really busy with uni, but it's finally done!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can post the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it!
> 
> ***IMPORTANT* I've decided to change the pairing from Harry/Lucius to Harry/Draco, you'll see why in a later chapter ^^**

Hogwarts Express

Harry looked around the platform, all the students and parents rushing by him and his family. It was an odd feeling to Harry, having a family with him, seeing him off to Hogwarts. With the Weasley's he couldn't deny that he genuinely cared about them and was extremely grateful that they were with him when he had been heading off to Hogwarts. But he knew they were they for their children. So it was a pleasant change the HE has family there for him

Orion's eyes briefly glanced over the crowd before turning back to his boys. He couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch up before smoothing out his face when he saw Harry content smile; it was a nice feeling, knowing his family is complete.

Sirius looked around for his friends, trying to ignore his family, he wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

"Alright boys it's time for you to board the train, remember to hold our family name with pride Harrison, we expect great things from you" Orion smugly told Harry before turning to Regulus and Sirius. "Regulus continue to make us proud with your studies" Orion nodded to his youngest.

Walburga smirked "Yes our two pride and joys" she stated; Sirius narrowed his eyes at his parents but decided against saying anything trying to not let their lack of words bring down his immense joy at the thought of going back to Hogwarts with his friends.

**"SIRIUS!"**

Sirius quickly turned his head and saw James waving like crazy at him with both arms in the air. He immediately, without so much as a word rushed towards his friend, not sparing his family a single glance.

"Tch" Walburga sneered, as she wanted him to leave. "Come now Walburga making such a sound is unbecoming of the Black house. Orion told his wife.

Harry watched the reaction of this parents towards Sirius; his chest tightened, he loved Sirius and wanted to be offended on his behalf but figured the gesture would be unwelcomed. Harry turned his head to see what Regulus's reaction was. Regulus face was blank but had he looked closer; he would have seen that his mask broke for a tiny second to show how hurt he was being ignored once again by Sirius.

"Come, boys, it's time to board the train; we will see you again at winter break. Do us proud boys" Orion told the boys while guiding them to the train door. Walburga nodded a single nod at the two.

As Harry and Regulus, they waved back at their parents before completely boarding the train.

Regulus turned to face Harry "You can come sit in the same compartment with my friends and me". Harry smiled at the kind gesture "It's alright, go and catch up with your friends, I'll be alright, I want to have some time to myself." Regulus looked like he wanted to ask more questions but decided against it, "alright I'll see you at the feast." He nodded at him before he turned to leave.

Harry watched as he left before turning to go look for an empty compartment to have some piece in mind. He hadn't had any time alone since his new family came to collect him at St Mungo's. Now that Harry finally had time to himself, he could finally plan on his next step. He knows he's forgetting something and had hunches on who he can and can't trust but didn't know why.

Harry finally found an empty compartment and went to sit by the window. Watching the outside view, blankly thinking about everything. He needed to figure out what he was quickly forgetting, Harry could feel that his past was a vital piece to understanding why he felt about a lot of things. Like how his need to defend Sirius, but it could also be argued it was because he was his twin.

Harry thoughts were interrupted suddenly when the door slammed open. A boy came in with round glasses grinning like he did something mischievous.

"Hi! can I hide out here for a bit."

Harry subconsciously nodded his head; not knowing what to say. The boy looked strangely familiar like he should know him really well, which puzzled Harry quite a bit.

The boy slid the door closed before taking the seat across from him. "I'm James, James Potter, nice to meet you" he stuck his hand out and grinned at Harry.

Harry could feel his body go on autopilot taking James' hand and shook it. "I'm Harrison, but you can call me Harry".

James released his hand, tilting his head to the side, staring at him before stating "Harry huh... I think we'll become good friends" he nodded to himself. Harry watched as James became deep in thought, "good friends indeed…" James mumbled to himself.

**BAM**

The door slammed open, **"JAMES YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"** a furious Sirius came barging in. "How could you ditch me?! Leaving me to defend my poor old self from those horrid Slytherins."

James backed up against the window the compartment, "Siri! Hi, how have you been?" trying to act like he hadn't just abandoned his friend after they were caught by the firth year Slytherins.

After Sirius took in his surroundings, he final noticed Harry…by himself.

Sirius turned back and looked directly at James before smugly saying with a smirk, "I see you've met my twin."

"Yeah! He seems nic--WAIT WHAT?! YOUR TWIN?!" James exclaimed.

Sirius snickered at his friend's reaction, "yeah meet my long lost twin" he said with a grin. James looked as though he was having a hard time processing that information, while Harry dratted his eyes between the two boys, not knowing what to do or say in the current situation.

_**'Feels like this is going to be a long ride to Hogwarts...'** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (๑•͈ᴗ•͈) Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me A Coffee ^^](https://ko-fi.com/U7U8C11F)


End file.
